


You look good with one horse

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, courting, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I have kinda lots of fic to publish so you will have some soon ^I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.





	You look good with one horse

**Author's Note:**

> I have kinda lots of fic to publish so you will have some soon ^
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Byleth sometimes have enough of Sylvain who is always flirting, even if he is a good fighter especially in one horse.  
  
He shouldn't having a crush on him with a horse but come on he is only a man who loves anyone.  
  
But does Sylvain like girls and men that a good question so he is in search for clues about this while he was walking to the monastery.  
  
First, he saw him with girls, but most of them reject him, he even had been slapped.  
Then he saw him talking to men and also blushing so he had a plan for maybe court him.  
  
He will invite him to make dinner together and then maybe also have tea together.  
  
When he have invited him to do dinner he have found that he is a better cook than Sylvain then after with tea he was more relaxed and told him  
  
"I don't know what do to, people expect me to see with girls but girls doesn't like me a lot"  
  
"Maybe you don't have the good approach"  
  
"But it's work with boys," he says blurting this  
  
Byleth smile "It's okay I don't mind, I like both too and it's totally okay"  
  
He told him that for be more in confidence.  
  
"Maybe I prefer to be with boys, maybe I'm more okay with this, maybe people will be okay with the fact I can have a boyfriend"  
  
Byleth hug him "Everything will be okay"  
  
Then he doesn't know why he was kissed by Sylvain and told him "Thank you and I have kinda a crush on you since a while, since maybe you have arrived"  
  
"I kinda have a crush on you too"


End file.
